The Groups
by InvisibleSoul4
Summary: Group A. Gladers of the Glade. Group B. Landers of the Land. Amy was a Lander,sent to the Glade,along with the other 40 girls in Group B, discovers she is one of the few Landers to even accept being in the Glade. Most of the Landers gag at the sight of th
1. She-Bean

_Dear Friends,_

_Nightmares. Dreams. So different. One makes you realize what you don't have. The other makes you think about what you do have. Fears. If you don't, you're not human. Dreams, to me are a symbol of what we wish to have, only to make us realize we don't have it. And nightmares are just our fears, haunting us until we overcome it. _

_But, not all of us do. We just keep running. We just keep going, pushing that fear to the back of our minds, letting it sink to the bottom. Putting us through hell._

_I guess the Glade was like that. Hell. I had good timed there, but, those were rare._

_And, I would not like to live in that world. Even though we escaped years ago. The Grievers still cast a large shadow across my mind. The cranks screams still haunt me. The falling walls still crush me. I have been overcome by the fears in the back of my mind. To all my friends, who have been there since the beginning for me, I love you. And I am sorry. Nice knowing ya. _

She finished the last sentence , and signed her name at the bottom, hoping whoever found it would get the point.

She quickly stuffed the note in her back pocket, fighting the urge to cry.

She stood up, walking out of her little cottage. Paradise hadn't been the best for her. Not everything was calm, like it should have been.

It had been a couple years since they had escaped W.I.C.K.E.D's evil claws, and the thought of them still makes her want to scream.

They had taken everything from her. Her friends, her memories. Him.

She shook her head, shaking the thoughts out.

_No. _she thought. _Don't remember don't-_

Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of all the other Gladers laughing, probably about someone tripping over a rock and smashing their face. These weren't the original Gladers though, these where the immune to the Flare that had escaped. A lot of them turned out to be that stupid. The Gladers had had people of all ages. The youngest was probably eight years old. With wavy blond hair and big brown eyes.

Him.

_Stop it! _she said repeatedly in her head. _Stop it! Stop it! It'll only hurt more. _

She was about to pass the kitchen when she tripped on a rock. A rock.

She pulled herself up, and noticed she had a large scrape on her knee. Great.

"Hey," she heard a voice call out to her, Minho.

"What's up?" she asked leaning against the side of the kitchen. People had made fun of her Scottish accent.

"Nothing much, you have a kitchen shift. You're cooking dinner." he said giving her a slender smile.

"Is Frypan gonna smack me with a wooden spoon again for dropping an egg?" she asked returning that flashy smile she had always had.

_Just keep smiling. _She thought.

His smile simply grew bigger as he let out a spark of laughter, only making her laugh in return. Minho could make her laugh no matter what mood she was in.

"Probably. You should bring a sword, just in case." Minho winked, this time having his two hands holding an invisible sword and swaying them back and forth. She quickly gave him a light punch in the shoulder. She realized how much of a friend Minho was to her. She didn't want him to not know how she felt about him.

"Minho, no matter what happens, I want you to know you have and always will be one of my most closest friends." she said her smile disappearing, being replaced with a serious look. Minho's smile faded as well, turning into a confused look. He was about to say something when she interrupted him. "See you after my shift!" she lied jogging away, even though she heard Minho's voice call her name. Several times.

She then let the tears flow down her cheeks, running into the forest.

She didn't look back.

After what seemed like hours, she stopped, exhaling. She rose her hand to her cheeks, wiping the drops off onto her sleeve. She looked up at the sky, which was turning a bright orange, showing her it was sunset. She had missed her shift. Frypan would have a fit.

A bloody one.

She couldn't take it anymore.

She held and shook her head, starting to scream. She knew the other Gladers could hear her but she didn't care.

She wanted it to end. She wanted it to stop.

But it didn't

It just didn't.

Her screams just grew louder, ripping her throat raw.

She screamed, wanting to tear her hair out.

She began running, screaming all the way.

She didn't care anymore. No one was going to save her from this horrible state she was in.

No one.

She collapsed on the ground, hitting her head. She gasped for air.

A faint whisper escaped her mouth.

"I'm coming, i'm coming."

Then, the memories started flowing back.

* * *

**1st POV:**

I picked at that tomato, the one that I had been waiting forever to pick. It was a bright red and would make an amazing salsa. I managed to get it off, along with the rest of the ripe tomatoes.

I began walking off, and sat down on a log near homestead. Today was nice. Even though every day was nice this day seemed special. This wasn't normal.

"Amy, you done with your shift?" Baker asked behind me. Her hair was in it's usual curly, black mix, I was surprised I never found the strands in my food.

"I just finished, why?" I asked giving her a smirk. She sat down next to me, and started playing with my red hair.

"The box came with a shipment of t-shirts."

"Why is that exciting?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Clothing is nice!" Baker beamed with excitement. I still had my eye brow raised. Shirts were shirts to me. I probably changed my shirt every week or so.

"I'm kidding." she says giving me a light smack on the back.

"Come on," she said pulling me up and and began walking towards the box. I groaned, but followed. Baker was probably one of the most stupidest people I knew. But, she was still my friend. We continued walking 'til we reached the box.

"Beth, show her what we got." Baker said, wiping some of the sweat of her dark skin. Beth, a girl with a slim blonde pony tail and _really _tall, was the Keeper of the BrickChics, I found that a horrible name, but, that's what they were named.

Doing what she was told, Beth opened a box, containing a large amount of cheese. Oh, of course this is what she'd be excited about. Making cheese was simple, but every once and a while, the creators sent up some cheese. Being Keeper of the Cookies, (yes, another stupid name for a group of girls) Baker would blow threw the roof.

Finally knowing what she was so excited about, I walked away with few hesitation.

"HEY! Where you going?" I heard Baker call out to me. She was already jogging to my side.

"I think i'm 'gonna take a nap." I lied. I still had that feeling, the day didn't feel normal.

"What am I to do?" she asked throwing her hands in the air.

"Cook dinner! Call Rosa and Marie! Tell 'em to help you! Let me take a nap." I smiled. She smiled in return.

"Fine. But you better be there to eat with me of I will go insane. A lot of these girls are just plain stupid." She said shaking her head.

"See you later." I said, heading for the forest.

* * *

I didn't like sleeping with other girls, they talked to much. That's why I slept in the woods. I had found my own little spot, under an aspen tree, there where only a couple around.

I sat under it, crossing my legs and leaning against the bark. I sighed. No. Today wasn't going to good, I knew it.

I trusted my gut and my gut told me something bad was going to happen.

* * *

I sat there, for maybe an hour or so, twiddling my thumbs . When I heard Sonya call for dinner. Great.

I stood up, and started walking towards the kitchen.

I wasn't very tall, like Puck and Baker were. So it took my a couple minutes to get there.

As I walk into the kitchen, I notice Donna playing a hand game with some girls. Donna was the Keeper of the Gardens, and always asked if I could do something extra. I always did, it wasn't much work after all. The only thing we had in common other than working in the gardens, was our wavy red hair. Her eyes were a deep brown, and according to Baker, I had light green eyes. Weird.

I got in line, mumbling to myself how much I hated the cheese sandwiches, which I already knew Baker was gonna make from the shipment of cheese.

The girl in front of me, Hopper, I believe, turned to me and snickered.

I gave her a glare as I stepped closer and whispered,"What's so funny?"

She only snickered again, grabbing a plate of the cheese sandwich and sat at a nearby table, leaving me to think. Then it dawned on me.

A rumbling noise filled the Land, everything shifted and shook. Followed with a ear splitting sound. And then everything was normal. The doors were closing.

The Land, was not our home, nor will it ever be.

I regained my thoughts, and thought about what Hopper had laughed about.

My accent.

I was the only one who had an accent. There where a couple girls with a British or Western or Australian accent, but none with a Scottish one, like me.

I grabbed a plate, with a sandwich and apple. I scanned the room, 'til I found a familiar poof of black hair.

I walked to a table, which only had Baker and the She-Bean, which had arrived today. She had mentioned that her name was Rachel.

Rachel had dirty blonde hair, with flashy blue eyes. Classic.

"Hello, She-Bean, you enjoy your first day?" I asked taking a bite of my sandwich. I had only been in the Land for two months, and I had gotten used to calling newbies She-Bean.

She gave me a flashy smile before she replied.

"Great, yours?" She took so long to reply, I had already finished my sandwich, and was eating my apple.

"Great? Huh?" I asked with a full mouth. She was so quiet.

"Yea. Your name is Amy, right?" she asked as she took another bite of her sandwich.

"Yup. Did Baker-"

"Yup." Baker had interrupted me.

"Well, let me tell you the available jobs, if Baker hasn't told you that." I said sending her a glare.

"There is the Slicers, BricChics, Cookies, Gardner's, Sloppers, Runners, Medics, and Baggers." Baker said finishing her apple.

"You get to try out for each one She-Bean." I said, taking a sip of water.

"Like that's gonna be fun." Rachel snapped sarcastically.

* * *

After that, we all lit up the bonfire for our newcomer, Rachel. If I could guess, it was about 8:00.

I can tell you, everyone was having fun. We all danced, sang and talked. So much fun.

Rachel preferred hanging around us, though. Not everyone else. No one cared really.

"You two are the only ones sane around here!" Rachel exclaimed.

"Anyone remotely interesting is mad in one way or another." I said sending her a giggle. Baker gave me a confused look.

"Where did that come from?" she asked raising her thin eyebrow.

"I have no idea!" I laughed. At that exact moment, the newbie alarm went off.

**HI GUYS! I hope you enjoyed my chapter! Please review so I can see how I did! Also, The quote Amy said was said by the Doctor, he is in a TV show.**

**_Anyone remotely interesting is mad in one way or another._**

**_-The Doctor_**

**And do you wanna know whats funny? He said that to a person named Amy. Those of you who watch doctor who and know what I am talking about, I did not name Amy after Amy in Doctor Who. But, I did get the red hair from Amy. And the accent... I named her after Amelia Earhart. Coincidence, Amy from Doctor Who, her real name is Amelia... DAMN!**

**Rated T for word choice, and maybe a little something later, I don't know yet.**

**Tell me if you found this fic a little too... cliche? **

**Anyway, please review.**

**ALSO! PLEASE DON'T READ ANY MORE IF YOU HAVEN'T READ THE ENTIRE MAZE RUNNER SERIES! THERE ARE A LOT OF SPOILERS! K? **

**BTW I only own my OCs!**

**As always,**

**InvisibleSoul4**


	2. What?

I felt my heart sink to the bottom of my soul as I heard that alarm go off. That was impossible. I saw some disbelief in all the other girls in the Land.

"How is that possible?" I heard Donna ask.

"You tell me." Puck snapped.

That sent off a riot.

We all started complaining, pulling each other's hair, biting, smacking. Of course, I just stood there dumb founded, along with Rachel and Baker.

Under all the commotion, I felt Rachel elbow me in the ribs.

"What was that?" she asked, I could feel the fright in her voice.

"That was the newbie bell." I looked at her, starring into her eyes, that were filled with terror.

"ENOUGH!" Sonya shouted. She had both hands on her hips, obviously upset.

"You better listen, because I am pissed off!" she paused sending a scowl our way.

"We are going to shut our mouths, walk out of here and get our She-Bean! Is that understood?!" The Land was so quiet you could hear a pin drop. She glanced around the Land before marching of to the box. A few seconds later, we all did the same. A few grabbed some torches, since it was pitch black out. Rachel elbowed me again when we where half way there.

"What?" I whispered pulling Rachel and Baker back so Sonya couldn't hear us.

"Why is this so bad?" Rachel whispered scowling. I let Baker answer that since she's been here longer.

"She-Bean, we have had order, all the two years we have been here. One She-Bean every month. That's it. We have never had a two She-Beans in the same month, let alone the same day!" she scolded in a harsh whisper.

"This is crazy." I whispered to them. Beth turned and faced me.

"Yea no shit." she said with a scowl. Damn I hated her. By then we had reached the box. We all just stood there for a moment, taking it all in.

"Now, no matter what happens, we stay calm." Sonya explained. The look in her eyes proved she knew that wasn't going to happen. We all nodded.

She nodded, as she and Harriet began opening the metal doors. Harriet jumped in the box, taking a look around. I heard her gasp.

She quickly got out of the box, a horrid look on her face.

"Wha- What is is?" I heard someone ask. Sonya jumped in as well, only to have the same reaction.

"It's a boy." she exclaimed.

None of us said a word.

"Where the hell am I?" I heard a male voice call out.

_OH shit. _I thought.

"Its fine, it's okay we're not going to hurt you." I heard Sonya say.

A large figure climbed out of the box, stumbling forward towards the back. Towards us.

He reached us and took a good long look before rushing to hug Rachel whispering in her ear. He kissed her forehead and kept whispering.

Rachel remained frozen in fear as he continued to whispering. He then released his grasp walking back 'til he was facing everybody. Rachel's expression hadn't changed.

"Everything is going to change." he said in a loud whisper, as he did, his eyes rolled up into is head as he fell to the ground. Then Puck did. And Beth. Then Donna. People started falling to the ground, unconscious.

Then Rachel did.

Then I did.

* * *

I tried opening my eyes, only to realized they were open. Darkness. A sickening feel filled my stomach as I realized were I was.

The box.

I was in the box. I tried to move, only to realize I wasn't alone.

The box seemed to be full with all of the Landers, everyone. I was scared.

Not only that,we all seemed to be standing in the same position, standing.

"Rachel?" I asked terror shook my voice.

Then I felt her poke me with her elbow.

"Hello?" she asked, her quiet voice echoing in the box. I guess everyone was too afraid to talk, because all of our voices began arguing.

None of us could move, since we all were in a tight space.

"Where are we?"

"What the hell?"

"Why?"

Questions, that's all I heard. They swarmed in the air for what seemed like hours. Then the box started increasing speed. I remembered this.

Where ever we were, we were almost there.

"EVERYONE DUCK!" I shouted making everyone crouch, hands on their heads.

Just as I had predicted the box had stopped, reaching it's destination.

All of a sudden, the roof expanded, exposing us to the sun. All of us silenced.

Most of us cover our eyes, but not me. I didn't care.

"Were is that shank?" a male.

"What does he look?" another asked.

"How old it he?"

"QUIET!" a strong voice commanded.

All of the yapping boys shut their mouths.

I made out two figures, leaning into the box.

"Holy-" the boy with the strong voice said.

"What the shuck.." the other said, obviously British.

As if the lens of a camera cleared I was able to see the two boys.

One had a square jaw, blonde hair, and from what I could see, a look of confusion.

The other had dark skin, close to Bakers skin tone.

No one said a word, even Sonya shut her mouth.

"Excuse me," I asked politely.

"Would you help me out of the box?" I plastered that innocent look on my face. The blonde boy, reached out both of his shaking hands.

I grabbed on to both his hands as he pulled me up.

As I got up, I saw here were at least 50 boys around me, and all of them were shocked.

I was fully out of the box now, staring at the boys surrounding me.

_Don't panic. _I said over and over in my head.

"Okay, i'm not going to panic. And NONE of you are." I gazed around, both at the boys and the girls still in the box. I gazed around for a moment before saying anything else. It was morning, probably around nine. We seemed to be in the same place, the only thing different was the fact that all the Landers were boys.

"Shit." I said running my fingers threw my hair. I took in a deep breath, then exhaled. I stood on my tip toes so I could see over the massive wall of boys. I finally found a tall muscular boy, way in the back.

"Um, excuse me?" I said pointing to the boy. He turned his head to look of my giving me a cold stare. He had black hair with a large nose.

"Could you please help me?" I asked. He raised an eyebrow, then pointed to himself.

"Yes you." I snapped. I was getting frustrated.

He began walking toward me, the same cold stare on his face. He stopped, about three feet ahead of me.

"What help do you need?" he asked crossing his arms. He had a deep voice.

"Um... I need help with my friends." I stuttered, he hadn't scared me before, now he was down right terrifying.

"And, can you help me out?" I turned to the blonde that had helped me out.

"Yes." he said heading towards the box. I grabbed his wrist.

"We only need the Keepers." I whispered gritting my teeth. He gave me a look, not a confused one a scared one.

"What do you mean 'Keepers'?" he asked, his voice filled with terror. I only looked him in eyes.

"I'm a Keeper." Baker said. I looked towards the box, to see her hand raised.

"Can you tell me your name so I don't have to call you 'big nose' and 'blondie'?" I asked giving the boys a scowl. The one with the big nose walked up, two feet away this time.

"Gally." he snapped. He still scared me. The other held out his hand.

"Newt." he said with a slight smile. I looked at his hand for a moment before shaking it. At least he wasn't rude.

"Amy." I smiled.

"Hello? Amy? My arm is getting tired!" I heard Baker call from the box.

"Stop complaining!" I snapped getting a few snickers from the crowd.

I went over, grabbing Baker's hands.

"Geesh, I never realized how heavy you are!" I said, earning another few snickers from the girls. Baker sent them a glare.

"Gally? Could you pull Baker out before I break my arms!" I asked letting go of Baker.

"Oi! Amy i'm going to slap you for that!" I heard her snap. She raised her hands up. Gally came up, grasping both of them. He pulled her up, after a few seconds of struggling. Baker stood up, and craned her neck to see where she was. Didn't seen to surprise her that much, only the boys sent a chill down her spine. A best friend knows things like that. She turned to me, and like she said gave me a quick smack on the face. A heard a few winces in the crowd, but it didn't hurt so much.

"Are you okay?" I heard Newt ask.

"No. The world is going to end!" I used a whinny voice, hoping he knew I was kidding. I walked to the box, leaned in, and spoke to the girls.

"Now, girls, if you are a Keeper raise your hands like Baker did. I don't want to point you out." I said leaving.

"Please, pull the girls up with their hands raised." I said folding my hands.

Newt had a few other boys pull the Keepers up, with the speed it only took two minutes.

All of the Keepers just stood there taking it in. Sonya was surprised the most. The look in her eyes said so.

"Where the hell are we?" Beth finally asked. The boy that had spoken earlier, the one with dark skin, answered.

"The Glade." he said with a calm look on his face.

"Please, i'll explain everything. Just, Newt, get the rest of the girls out." he said pointing to Newt.

"Meanwhile, all you 'Keepers' come with me. I am the leader here. And I would like to talk to you." I expected Sonya to blow up, but she simply nodded.

"Get me a couple of Baggers in case any one tries any ideas." he said glaring at Sonya.

* * *

The crowd had died out now, with all the boys going back to work. A few stayed to help some girls out of the box.

I walked back to the box, and grabbed Rachel's hands. She jumped so it wouldn't be so hard to pull her up. I don't think she would even need to jump, she was so light. The bot that was sent off in our box, laid unconscious on the floor, so Gally and a few others lifted him off, taking him to the "Med-Jacks"

There were probably only half of the girls left, when I decided to talk to Gally. I didn't want to be rude. Plus, Baker wasn't there, and Rachel was taking a nap on the grass.

"So... Gally.." I stuttered helping Hopper up. She gave me a discussed look, before walking away. Gally must have noticed because he responded.

"What was that all about?" he asked raising the eyebrow.

"Dunno, Hopper just doesn't seem to like me." I said helping another out. One fourth seemed to be left now. I was surprised Gally even responded. He seemed so serious.

"Why wouldn't she like you?" he asked out of the corner of my eye. I looked at him. He was helping a girl get out of the box. I turned back to my work, pulling Sue out of the box. No one was in the box anymore.

I began to walk off. I was done. It maybe took two hours to get the Landers out of the box, and maybe was noon.

"Amy!" I heard someone call from behind me. I turned to see Gally jogging behind me.

**What will happen in the next chapter? P: find out when I update! Review on this chapter will you? PLEASE! **

**As always,**

**InvisibleSoul4**


	3. Awakening

Gally caught up to me within seconds. He was fast.

"Hey, you didn't answer my question." he said walking beside me. I looked at him. He still had that glare.

"Do I have to answer it?" I asked with a smirk.

"Aren't questions asked to be answered?" he joked.

"Fine." I said turning towards him stopping. He raised his eyebrow.

"I think she doesn't like my accent." I admitted. Wait. Why was I telling some dude about Hopper?

"That's a stupid reason not to like someone." he crossed his arms.

"All girls are stupid." I said. Blood rushed to my cheeks. Wait. Did I just say what I think I said.

"So far on my experience, you are correct." he smiled.

"No... We all hate things about each other, most of the time being stupid things." I explained.

"Like... I hate your eyebrows." I said. He raised his eyebrows.

"Why do you hate me eyebrows?" he asked, mimicking my accent.

"For the past two hours I have known you, you have raised your eyebrows at least six times. We hate annoying traits about each other. I think she just down right hates me for my accent." I explained. Instead of raising his eyebrow, he shifted his weight from one foot to another. I rolled my eyes.

"So, can you tell me again where we are?" I asked walking back towards the box, since Rachel's nap was probably over.

"Like Alby said, we are in the Glade." he caught up with me.

"Yea, I got that. Anything else?" I asked with few hesitation.

By the time he was about to answer, Rachel walked over. And I had to ask her.

"What did that boy say to you?" I asked, shifting my weight from one foot to the other.

"What boy?" she asked playing dumb.

"That boy they sent up in the box before all this happened." I used my hands to circle around the "Glade" as I said "this"

"I think he kept repeating what he said. 'Everything is going to change.'" she said messing with her hair.

"Gally! Should we put the wood at a 40 degree angle or a 45?" Some voices called from behind him.

"Um... 45." He said scratching the back of his head.  
"Go work." I said. He was obviously missing it. He nodded his head, and walked off yelling at someone to stop slacking off. I smiled. He wasn't dull as I brick. I hoped.

"Who was that?" Rachel questioned poking me. Her weight was held by her right foot, her arms crossed.

"Gally, why does that matter" I say giving her a confused look.

"Well, all the Landers are scared out of their wits, and not talking to any of the people we were sent to." she paused shrugging her shoulders.

"You, don't seemed frightened at all. Not, only that, you're calmly taking a walk." she says, eyeing me. I just rolled my eyes.

"She-Bean, I just can't explain it. I- i'm not scared. It honestly, feels safe here." I admitted. And, it was true. It felt safer here. Rachel just sighed.

"Whatever. You sure?" she asked squinting her eyes.

"Yea. I'm sure." I couldn't explain it to her. It- it just didn't scare me.

That's when we turned our head to see Sonya walking towards us. And she didn't look very happy either.

* * *

**3rd POV**

Her eyes slowly fluttered open, a dim candle's flame danced on the table beside her. She groaned in frustration when she realized where she was.

The hospital.

"Amy- why?" she heard a voice stutter. She turned to see Gally sitting in a nearby chair, sulking with a depressed look on his face. Tears flooded her eyes, blurring her vision. She stood up, knowing whatever he was going to say wasn't going to be good. He stood up, crossing his arms. He stared at her for a moment, before spreading his arms.

She stood there for a moment before walking in to his arms, as he squeezed her tightly.

"What nightmares did you have?" he whispered, resting his chin on her head. Amy only shook her head in reply, burying her head in Gally chest. They just stood there for a moment, hugging. When Gally finally pulled back he looked her in the eyes.

"Amy, why?" She noticed his eyes start to water.

"I-I just couldn't take it anymore." she cried, sitting back down on the bed. He didn't ask any questions. He knew she couldn't take it. After three years, she hadn't gotten over the fact that he was gone.

"You- you should rest. You hit your head pretty hard." he said scratching the back of his head.

"Gally, stay with me a little longer." she said, tears still flowing. She didn't want to be alone.

He sighed before sitting next to her, putting an arm around her.

"That was stupid." Gally spat. She knew he was mad at her. But she didn't care. She just wanted to be close to him.

"I know." Amy admitted. She was being stupid. That wasn't how you faced your problems. They once again fell silent, trying to ignore the fact Amy had tried to end her life.

"I should go tell Minho you're awake." Gally said standing up, walking out of the room, leaving her to her thoughts.

What had she done? She had so much to live for. Gally, Baker, Minho, Thomas. What had she been thinking? She couldn't leave her friends behind. Why hadn't she thought of this before? Why didn't she consider not leaving? Why? Thoughts flooded her head, filling her with guilt. She sat there, painful memories consumed her.

_"Get your asses over here!" Frypan shouted after Amy and Newt. They kept jogging, giggling about Frypan's face._

_"I don't think we're getting any dinner." Newt giggled._

Another one was too vivid.

_The sparkling stars twinkled above their heads, lighting up the sky. They lay on the soft grass, with Amy's hand intertwined with Newt's. Amy's goofy smile never faltered, only growing bigger. _

She mentally slapped herself.

_"Stop it!" she giggled trying her best to push Newt away with her feet, only to get tickled more. "Stop it!" she smirked, finally pushing Newt off her. Newt smiled, flashing those flashy teeth._

Amy grabbed her head in frustration. To calm herself, she put her head in between her knees. A friend had taught her that after she found out someone had stolen her undies. But, they weren't around.

She heard footsteps enter the room, shaking her head.

"Amy, are you okay?" she heard Minho ask from behind.

"What do you think?" Amy snapped. She now wanted to be alone.

"Amy-"

"Just shut up! Shut up and leave me alone!" she shouted as she stood up. Amy turned her head to see him.

"You don't know anything! You don't know how much I want to tear out my eyes out, each and everyday." She shouted. Minho stepped back in surprise. He slowing inched back towards the door, reaching the doorway.

"Go!" Amy shouted once more. Minho inched out of the room before slowly closing the door.

As he did this, her eyes scattered the room searching for what was nothing but a lost memory. A spider. Just the mere thought made her silently weep.

She didn't find one, but deeply wished her spider was with her.

Amy walked to the bed, and sat down, letting the pain consume her.

And she slept.

* * *

**1st POV**

All the Landers were sitting in the grass, eating this thing they called "dinner"

We all ate silently, glaring at the boys that were sitting down on tables. We were all too afraid to go and sit with them, but I couldn't take it anymore. I grabbed my plate, stood up, receiving a few glares from the Landers. I walked over to the tables, before finding an empty one and sitting down. I wasn't going to sit on the filthy dirt, while I ate. I didn't care if all the Landers were afraid to sit with the boys. I wasn't. All the boys head turned to me as I sat down at the table, causing me to blush.

I had only taken a bite of the egg salad sandwich when I heard the Landers snickering. It didn't bother me. Never did. They always laughed at me.

I had just finished the apple that was served with the plate, when I heard a person whisper.

"Um... Can I sit here?" Rachel wondered. I gave her a confused look.

"Of course you can? Since when can you can't?" I said a little more louder than I had intended to. She just quietly set her plate next to mine. I looked around the tables, taking in everything. I was surprised at how quiet and still all the boys were. A lot of them observing every move I made. Creepy. I turned to Rachel, who had a nasty bruise on her cheek. Man, Sonya had a powerful punch. Well, so did I, and you could just look at Sonya's face and couldn't doubt me.

Just as Rachel was about to say something, I heard another plate smack on the table, making us both jump.

Newt, sat across from us, giving us both an annoyed look. Rachel stumbled back, on the grass, crawling back to her little spot on the ground. I just rolled my eyes. I handed her the plate she had abandoned on the table.

"Amy right?" he asked,taking a bite of his sandwich. For a moment I thought I heard my accent, but just realized our accents were similar.

"Yea?" I replied eyeing my glass of water, before shrugging my shoulders, and gulping down the water. Newt nodded.

"Are you okay?" he whispered. I raised my eyebrow.

"Yea, why do you ask?" I questioned.

"Well, all the girls are afraid to even come near us, and yet you sit down, and wasn't scrambling away like your friend when I sat down." He paused taking a bite of his apple. My eyebrows lower as he says this. I turn to the Landers. They are all staring at me. They all immediately act like they weren't, but I know they were.

"Well, I'm not afraid." I whisper. I don't want all those creeps listening to our conversation.

"Why?" Newt asked, chewing at the last of his apple.

"Because, none of you have given me a reason to be scared." I whispered as I took another gulp of the water.

"Why are we whispering?" he raised an eyebrow.

"'Cause I don't want all 'em creeps listing to my conversation." I whispered looking around at the boys. Newt did the same and noticed all them looking at us. He sighed.

"You're right." he whispered, still looking at all the boys. I tried my best not to laugh, but I couldn't help it. A giggle escaped my mouth, and I immediately regretted it. It was like an earthquake. Every single head turned to me, every single head. It was so embarrassing. The room was dead silent, and I just giggled. I wanted to shrink in my seat, but, stood tall. I just sat there. Taking it in. I gave them all a "SO?" look, making most of the heads turn away. I felt the blood in my cheeks.

"Thanks." I smiled. Newt just smiled in return.

'Your welcome." he whispered.

* * *

**OH PLEASE REVIEW! TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! PM ME! Just please tell me what you think...**

**If any of you are confused, the present is Amy in Paradise, and the Landers and the Glade are her dreams, her memories. Amy won't always be seeping, so don't think she isn't just dreaming. THANKS FOR READING!**


	4. Baker

**1st POV**

I still wanted to shrink into my seat, when Baker sat next to me, sending the Landers a glare.

I mouthed the words "Thank you." and she just nodded. I think everyone was just minding their own business, cause you could actually hear people talking in every day conversation.

"And you are?" Baker asked raising an eyebrow. She didn't seem all to happy.

"Oh, i'm Newt." he put out his hand, so Baker could shake it. Instead of raising an eyebrow, she looked to me. I bobbed my head up and down. She took another look at his hand, before shaking it.

"Baker..." she said quickly pulling her hand away from his grip. She scowled.

"So this Alby fella right? He told me to go find someone named 'Newt' if I have any questions." she explained. He shrugged his shoulders.

"Any questions?" Newt asked still picking at his apple.

"Yes, why are you talking to my friend here?" she asked patting my back. Once again, he just shrugged his shoulders.

"I'm curious. Amy is the only girl here not scared out of her mind." He paused, crossing his arms. She thought for a moment before nodding her head.

"So Baker, what did 'Alby' tell you guys." I asked, changing the subject. Why on Earth had she said that? I decided to change the subject like that, since I actually wanted to know.

"Well Amy, he told us that this so called 'Glade' is sorta like the Land, except for the genders." she said, eyeing her sandwich. She hadn't taken a bite of anything.

"Weird thing is, after the 'Greenie' was sent up, a girl pooped out of the box." she paused, rolling her eyes at the boys that stare at us. She picked up her sandwich.

"Said 'Every thing is going to change.' Apparently, just like us. The mystery girl is currently in a coma, just like out mystery boy." she said slowly taking a bite of her sandwich. Baker's nose scrunched up as she gagged the sandwich out of her mouth with disgust. Newt crocked his head to the side.

"The _Land?" _He asked

_Greenie. _I thought.

_Must be their word for She-Bean._

That's when it hit me. Everything happened after the Greenie and She-Bean arrived.

"What's the name of the Greenie?" I asked Newt a little louder than I meant to. His gaze shifted from Baker to me. He looked me in the eyes.

"Thomas." he whispered, his eyes still locked on mine. That's all I needed to know. I suddenly stood up, startling a couple of the people around us. I placed both hands on the table, eyeing the boys around me.

"Where's the Greenie?" I asked, still eyeing the bunches of boys around me. I saw a lot of the boys sit in shock. I look around until I saw a little boy, most likely around 13, point to a boy sitting beside him.

The boy- I mean Thomas, was actually quite attractive. He had light brown hair, with striking brown eyes. Only, that didn't matter at the moment.

"Now I need the She-Bean." I said turning to the Landers. All of the girls eyes were focused on Rachel, with her cheeks practically burning. Rachel slowly got up, and inched closer to me before sitting on the other side of me. I rose to my feet. If Thomas wasn't gonna move, I was gonna make him. I walked over to his table with, surprisingly a fast speed. I reached the table, and grabbed his wrist. He looked pretty flustered. I pulled him up and dragged him back to our table.

"Sit." I said. The Glade was so quiet you could, again, hear a pin drop. I was felt power as I said this. I know for a matter a fact, that shouting is pretty scary, but it's down right terrifying when a girl is talking in a low

voice.

Especially a woman.

Thomas did as he was told, scrambling to the seat next to Newt. I walked back to my seat, earning some awed gazes from both the Landers and the Galders. I still felt overwhelmed with power. It didn't feel all that great.

"Now, since all these sissies are just sitting around, solving nothing, I want to know what our two newbies know." I said, noticing a couple of people just went on to eating, some just kept staring.

"Don't get me wrong, you might have nothing to do with us being sent here, but, I want to make sure." I said flashing Rachel a smile, even though she was still too flustered. In the corner of my eye, I saw Thomas roll his eyes. I don't know why, but that angered me.

"Do you think this is funny?" I ask, my smile disappearing. Thomas immediately shook his head. I sensed people's eyes on me, but I really didn't care.

"Good, now since you probably are going to have to spend a lot of time with us, you'll probably want to know who we are." I said eyeing both Rachel, and Thomas.

"I'm Amy, this is Newt, this is Rachel, this is Baker and this is Thomas." I say, pointing out every person sitting at our table.

* * *

I ended up draining everything Thomas and Rachel knew about us being in the Glade.

NOTHING.

They didn't know klunk. Shit. Did I really think _KLUNK?_ I remember a bunch of the Gladers saying that, their slang better not be rubbed off or I will go insane.

"Well, I guess it isn't you guys." I said crossing my arms and putting my crossed feet on the table.

"But that doesn't mean people aren't 'gonna suspect you guys did something. You should probably stay low." Newt whispered, just in case anyone was listening. Tough chance. Everyone was wrapped in their own conversation. I took my feet of the table.

"Shit." I said clutching the sides of my head.

"What's wrong?" Newt asked, he gripped my wrist, pulling my hands away from my head. I smiled, but is disappeared as I remembered what I was thinking about.

"Where are we 'gonna sleep tonight?" I asked looking around at the Gladers.

"Oh..." Newt trailed off, still griping my wrists.

"Well.. Shouldn't we sleep in that shaggy building?" Rachel asked, her voice a little louder than her usual hushed whisper. Newt gave her a look, before I understood what she meant.

"I know there are way more boys here than there is girls, we might be able to fit us all in there." I said. I looked at my wrists. Newt still hadn't let go. I secretly smiled, before shaking my hands, signaling Newt to let go. It took him a second to notice, before letting go. He mouthed "Sorry." I just smiled.

"I think it would do great. Newt, do you think that could happen?" I raised my eyebrow.

"I don't have authority. I'm only second in command. I think that's a great idea. I'll talk to Ably about that." he said look at Thomas. I hadn't noticed until now, but everyone seemed to leave.

"Shuck. How long have we been here?" Thomas asked turning his head around to see the empty tables.

"Yes, how long have we been sitting here?" Rachel asked, her voice now on the normal hushed tone.

"A long while I can tell you that." Our heads turn to see the dark skinned boy, Alby, I think.

"Oi, Alby, we were just discussing where everyone was 'gonna sleep tonight." Newt said patting Thomas's back.

"Rachel here suggested the girls sleep in Homestead. How do you feel about that?" Newt continued still patting Thomas's back. Thomas ended up flicking Newt's hand off his back.

"Stop."

"What? Why would we want to do that?" Alby questioned.

"Because we don't want to wake up to one of the girls screaming their bloody heads off when they find some shuck weirdos watching them sleep." Newt smiled sarcastically. I had to bite my tongue not to laugh. Alby thought for a moment.

"Yes, that would seem like a good reason. That's a really great idea. Do we have any extra sleeping bags?"

I kinda zoned out as Newt and Alby arranged were everyone was sleeping. I really didn't need to hear this. Thomas got bored, and walked off to do who knows what. Baker did too, when Sonya showed up, asking to speak to her in private. Sonya eyed me as she said this, obliviously pissed off about the forming bruise. She grabbed Baker by the wrist, as she started walking in the opposite direction.

"-so no one would really not fit, I suppose." Alby finished, and he walked off, ordering the Gladers to hand over their extra sleeping bags.

"FINALLY!" I sighed relaxing my shoulders. I didn't even notice they were tense. Rachel sat on the grass near our table, sitting with her legs crossed.

"How long do you talk about sleeping bags?" Rachel questioned placing her hands in her lap. Newt turned to her before lifting his brows.

"Quite a bit, actually." He said crossing his arms. Just as he said it, a deafening sound fluttered the Glade, along with a rumbling boom. My hands went to my ears, trying to block the sound.

This went on for a moment or two, stinging my ears. When it finally stopped, Rachel was already under the table.

"Wow, the doors cause much more noise than they do in the land!" I exclaim, hands still on my ears.

"SO WHAT?" I heard Baker shout. I turned to her. Alby was with her and Sonya now, most likely having an argument. Sonya spoke a few words before Baker started to stomp off in our direction.

"Baker get over-" Sonya was cut off before Baker turned around. I didn't see what Baker did, before she turned back in out direction, still stomping.

"Come on." she said a little harsh, grabbing my wrist and pulling me towards the woods.

"Talk to you guys later!" I waved to Newt and Rachel. Rachel's head popped out from underneath the table, as she gave a little smile and waved. Newt waved, shaking his head, but smiling.

_Dang. He must know she's pissed off too. _I thought as I nearly tripped on a rock. About three minutes pasts before she let go of my wrist, groaning in frustration. This had happened before. I sighed.

"What happened this time?" I asked. Not only could Baker be slightly dumb sometimes, she could as hot as a volcano when she's mad.

"I was scolded for telling stuff about the Glade to a non-Keeper. We were supposed to tell you about all that stuff tomorrow." she paused waving her hands in the air.

"And being the person Sonya is, she just HAD to blow up. When I say 'I wont tell anybody.' my best friend is not included. Best friends aren't just anybody." she says, plopping down on a nearby log. Knowing how dramatic she could get, I simply sat beside her, putting my elbows on my knees, my head resting in my palms.

"You mad, or you just wanna talk?" I ask. My eyes wander, searching, until I found what I was looking for, a spider web. A web was spun in the corner of a nearby branch, with a small spider lurking in the middle of the structure. I don't know why, but I always look for one when I feel me or others around me damaged. As if a sign of good luck to them. Or me. My eyes wandered back to Baker who was shrugging her shoulders.

"I guess." She pouted, turning to face me.

"You on your monthly?" I asked mimicking her pout. She gave me a smirk.

"Hell no. Last week." she laughed. After a second, I joined in on the laughter. I had only known Baker for six months, and yet I felt like I'd known her forever. Like a sister.

"So that's why you were so pissed off with Rosa." I smiled. Baker's smile also grew.

"Anything you'd like to talk about?" I asked, still giggling.

* * *

**Okay my lovelies... Tell me how you feel about this chapter, or PM me on how I can make it better.**

**Also, tell me if some one has ever told you "DON'T TELL ANYBODY!" But you tell your best friend anyway? That's the point. Your best friends isn't just anybody, therefor, you can tell 'em anything. Don't ask me about the spider thing. I find spiders good luck, and have never killed one in my entire life. So, I decided to rub it off on my character. Plus, it plays a important role in this! :P**


	5. Rules

**Hey guys, so I was reading a article for school, and apparently, Earth temperatures have been rising. By like, one degree. But, it said that is changing the temperatures dramatically. Now, I think someday, out Earth will be scorched. DAMN YOU JAMES DASHNER! And, i'm starting to think that, it's true. Usually, where i'm from, it snows all November - March. It all melted in January. O)_(O AND it didn't start to snow 'til the middle of December! O)))_(((O But, lucky for me, it is snowing like CRAZY, so we're good! :P**

**Also, sorry if you don't understand some things. I'm American, so if you see a word that you have no idea what it is, or looks wrong, look it up, and PM so I can revise more!**

**like****, in Canada, you spell COLOR like COLUR, but both are right. Just spelled differently. So, if you don't understand it, and AREN'T from the USA, look it up, so you can understand. **

**THE MORE YOU KNOW! ;D**

**Nalioop - YAY! I'm glad you enjoyed! Thanks, I hope you enjoy this chapter! :P**

** Sakura Ann Kinimo-san - Thank yall sooooo much! I'm glad you enjoyed!**

**AwesomeGirl- Yes, sisters are the reason I lock my doors at night. Thanks! Hope you enjoy! **

**Also, yea I need to shut up. A special treat for ya! FOUR THOUSAND WORD LONG CHAPTER! *_* You just died of excitement. I usually do 2,000, but I felt good! Hope you do too! I'm thinking about doing four thousand for every chapter, but if I do, I'll have to update less often, tell me how yall feel!  
**

** HAGD!**

* * *

I talked to Baker for like, forever, even though, according to Baker's watch, it was around 7:00. The sun was barley there any more, casting an orange glow across the trees.

"We should probably get back." I say frowning. Baker nodded in agreement. I stood up, stretching a little bit since I hadn't been moving. Baker did the same, commenting on the Glade.

"I still can't believe we aren't in the Land any more." she added, as she began walking off. I quickly followed.  
"Me neither." I simply responded.

"I mean, one minute we're laughing about how funny a tree looked, now, we're in some place called the Glade? It seems impossible." she says, kicking a pebble.

"Well, sometimes, impossible things happen." I say wondering beside Baker. She sighs.

"Aren't you scared?" she asked, looking at her feet. My brows start to rise, as I nod my head.

"Of course. But... I'm not that scared." I said still looking at Baker. She looks annoyed for some weird shucked up reason. SHIT.

"I'm scared out of my ever-loving mind. I mean..." her words trailed off, followed by a sigh.

"You know what I mean." she says, still sighing.

"Stop it. You sound depressed." I said lightly punching her shoulder.

"I'm not depressed, I'm sad. We probably won't ever see the Land ever again." Baker commented, she said as we reach the open field.

"Why is that a bad thing? Our goal was to get out. And look where we are, OUT." I say popping the T.

"I- I just don't feel safe." she said as she started jogging. I began to follow, to have Baker stop when Rachel bumped into her.

"Umm... Alby sent me to get you guys..." she whispered.

"Why?" I asked eyeing her.

"Um... I think he said there was going to be a Gathering?" Rachel wondered.

"I have no idea what that is, but apparently everybody needs to be there." she frowned, as she started down to that raggity building.

"Well, that's that. Come on." Baker said grabbing my wrist, pulling me towards the building. It took a few swift movements from Baker to get us to the structure. She opened the door, which led out a gut churning screech. Baker took a step forward into the building, dragging me in with her. The building wasn't very nice, it was poorly built, with a lot of the planks of wood peeling off. I can already imagine Beth nailing them down, she was a neat freak. I couldn't wait to see her in here. Rachel crossed the room, with me and Baker following her. She opened a door, and stepped inside. I yanked my wrist away from Bakers grip, as I scrambled after Rachel. The room Rachel had gone in, was quite large, and it held everyone. The room was lit with torches, forming a bright light. I looked up to notice no roof, probably to let the smoke out. The sky was now a dark blue, and that put a smile on my face. They all seemed to be lost in conversation, including the Keepers.

"Baker! Get over here. We need the Keepers." Sonya said sending me a glare. Baker shrugged her shoulders, before joining the group. Rachel grabbed my wrist, and pulled me towards the back. She stood on her tip toes to see over the wall of Landers.

"Come on, we might be able to see from over here." I say walking to the side of the room. Rachel continued to try to see over the massive wall, probably ignoring me.

"LISTEN UP!" Alby shouted, making everyone jump. Everyone immediately shut their mouths.

"As many of you know, I'm Ably, leader of the Glade." he said pacing around the room.

"And for those of you that don't know, this is Sonya, leader of the Land." he said pointing out Sonya, who stood behind him. As soon as he said it, a few murmurers flooded the room.

"What's that supposed to mean? Leader of the Land?" a Glader shouted from the back. Sonya stepped forward.

"Well, this is kinda hard to explain..." she said scratching the back of her head.

"But- Well, we, the Landers, are sorta..." Sonya trailed off, but, lucky for her, Alby was ready.

"They, sorta came from, a place called the Land, which they lived in a similar Glade." Alby finished. That is what sent people off, well, mainly the Gladers.

"What the hell!?"

"What's going on?"

"What do you mean similar Glade?"

Questions were thrown all over, launching panic in the room.

"Oi! Slim it!" I heard Newt exclaim, only making the vocals go higher.

"I SAID SLIM IT!" he shouted, causing me to fall over in surprise. The voices calmed down as I pulled myself up.

"Thank you." Newt sighed running his fingers through his hair. Alby continues to talk. At that moment, I decided to ignore Alby and focus on Newt, who I hadn't much got to know. He was taller than most, I probably reached his shoulder. Skinny too, but, he didn't look weak. He looked strong. It didn't surprise me. All the Gladers looked strong. Much stronger than me, I supposed, and that scared me. I turned my head away from Newt, looking at the Gladers around me. Like I said, they looked stronger, and that scared me. Not much, but, if I could think about it for a while it would easily send shivers down my spine just like a Stinger would. I have only seen one once, when I first came into the Land, but I will never forget a single detail. It looked more like a mutant bug than an animal, with razor sharp mechanical legs, sprouting out of it's sides. The scream that ripped my throat will not be forgotten. The window I was staring out didn't seem to be there. It felt as if the Stinger was right in front of me. I shivered a bit, remembering the metallic creature. My eyes drifted off from the Gladers to Newt, who was paying attention to what Alby was saying a confused look on his face. I don't know why I was staring, I just was. He had caught my eye for unknown reasons. Maybe he just looked attractive. No, that wasn't it. Even though it was true, it wasn't why I was staring. Maybe it's because he wasn't afraid to sit with a Lander, like I wasn't afraid to sit with a Glader. That didn't seem to be it either. Newt's attention suddenly broke, staring down at his feet. He just looked at his feet for a moment, until his gaze caught mine. He raised his brow, shifting his weight from one foot to the other. He'd caught me. I felt my cheeks begin to redden, but pushed that down and rolled my eyes. Newt smiled at this, as he started to stare at me. I broke the stare by turning to Rachel, who looked interested in what Alby was saying. I shrugged my shoulders before returning my attention to Alby.

"-apparently is the same. The maze, the walls, the Grievers, everything." Alby finished, still pacing around the room. Instead of arguing, everyone was dead silent. Alby's speech must have been amazing, because Baker, was wiping tears of her cheeks with her hands. Sonya's arms were crossed shooting worried gazes across the room. Thomas had a confused look on his face. I only caught the last bit, but I knew enough to figure out what was going on.

We had to be in a parallel universe.

I laughed silently in my head.

_Of course! _I said sarcastically in my mind. That put a smile on my face. Nope. Whoever had us in the Land, had had the Gladers in the Glade. But then, that must mean we're important. You don't run two different evil things just for the fun of it. No. This had to be a test. When you do an experiment, you change one variable. In this case, males and females. Where did that come from? As soon as I ask this, the thoughts slip away.

Baker still seemed to be crying. I began to walk past the people in front of me, getting to the front row, where Baker was standing. She looked me in the eyes for a moment, her large light brown eyes gazing into mine, before she wrapped her arms around me. I was taken aback for a moment, but eventually hugged her. I felt her cry into my shoulder.

"We must not panic. We have to stay strong." Alby said crossing his arms. Everyone seemed to be staring at the floor, not speaking a word.

"Since the sudden change, i'm afraid we are also going to have to add some rules." Alby paused sending glares throughout the room.

"Let's start out with our current rules. Rule one, everyone does their part, we don't need slackers. Rule two, never hurt another Glader, or in this case, anyone. Rule three, never go outside the walls." he finished as he started to pace around.

"Now, does anyone have any suggestions?"

* * *

**3rd POV**

Gally hated seeing Amy like this. Miserable. Before everything happened, Amy was the brightest. She could turn anybody's frown into a goofy smile, but could turn into a red hot pepper if you gave her a reason to. He missed that Amy. Sometimes, just sometimes, a little of her past self shines through. But whenever that happens, she quickly patches the ray with needle and thread. He wishes she would just get over him. Gally deeply wanted her back. Whenever he brought it up, her eyes would turn a deep grey, and she seemed to be on the urge of crying. So, he never really asked. He cared for her happiness. He remembered the day he promised her to never say it. His name. It was cloudy, and it had been raining for the past week. They were in the kitchen, eating breakfast. Baker was in the kitchen, finishing the dishes, so she wouldn't be sitting with them. They were talking about how depressed everyone seemed, when Gally said "You- you kinda seemed depressed all the time. I mean, you never smile the same anymore, like you're happy. Ever since-" he said, and immediately regretted it. "Don't." Amy stared as she pointed a finger at him. "Don't. Just don't. Don't say it. Promise me you won't ever say it." she whispered, her eyes filled with anger, yet hope lingered somewhere deep inside them. He was aback for a moment, but then knew what she meant. He was about to say his name. She wouldn't be asking for promises if she didn't know Gally could keep it.

Gally shivered at the thought of that day, the cool feeling of that day still carries weight in his heart. Even though today was sunny and bright, with Amy that upset about him, it honestly made Gally want to cry. Amy was different. Even though, he had done something terrible, Amy forgave him. Thomas and Minho did the same, but was never as close as Amy was. She wasn't depressed. At least, she didn't seem depressed. She seemed to be happy, but, lots of things weren't the same anymore. She smiled, and had fun, it just- wasn't her.

And Gally knew that.

He sensed it.

And when he heard Amy blow up at Minho, he knew she had finally cracked. She had finally got the courage to let it all go. All the feelings she had kept in were pouring out. And he knew it was going to be hell. The emotions that were held within Amy were explosive. That optimist girl had a hell of a lot of shucking feelings that had been stabbed, making her vulnerable. Gally shook his head. Amy needed help.

"What the shucking hell happened?" Gally asked grabbing one of Minho's shoulders.

"She- she just..." Minho trailed off, a worried look plastered upon his face.

"We should probably leave her alone for a while." Gally said, patting Minho on the back. They turned their back, about to leave.

That's when he heard those small feet pound in the wooden floor of the hospital. Baker.

"I heard Amy. Where the shucking hell is she?" Baker said practically pushing Gally against the wall.

"Slim it Baker. Amy just needs a little time alone." Minho replied.

"I want to see her. Now. I don't care if she beats the shit out of me. I want to see her." Baker hissed, turning to Minho.

"Baker, you need to calm down. Amy just-" Baker cut Minho off.

"Calm down my ass! Let me see her!" she shouted, pushing Minho out of the way. Minho grabbed her shoulders.

"Baker. You need to slim it. Amy, she isn't the best right now." he said shaking her a bit.

"I'm not going to fucking slim it Minho! I going to see Amy,and there isn't a thing you can do to stop me." Baker exclaimed tearing Minho's hands off her shoulders. Minho raised his eyebrow, as he looked towards Gally. Gally shrugged, before doing what Minho had signaled him to do. Gally grabbed Baker from behind, pining her arms to the side.

"What the shuck are you doing you slinthead?" Baker asked as Minho grabbed her legs, pulling her off the ground. They took a moment to steady, before they started to get out of the hospital.

"No. Don't do this. Let me see her. Let me see her. This is downright klunk!" Baker shouted as they excited the hospital. She began to trash a bit, before both of their grips tightened. Instead of giving up, Baker continued to fight off Gally and Minho. Gally knew she wasn't going to give up that easily. Baker was stubborn, and would put up a fight. They made it about a quarter mile away from the hospital to the pit, when Gally started to get frustrated.

"Baker, this is for your own good. Amy just tried to kill herself, and she isn't the happiest person at the moment." Gally shouted, making a few of the Gladers turn their heads.

"I know! I wanna help! I feel hopeless knowing she's in there all alone, no one to comfort her!" Baker replied, looking up to Gally. He stared in her eyes for a moment, which were light brown, and for a slit second, he noticed how much her eyes looked like Amy's. Even though her's were green, they had little bits of light brown. And that made Gally want to cry.

"Minho, she's right. I'm going, and so is Baker." Gally said stopping. Minho raised his brows.

"What do you mean?" Minho questioned, lowering Baker's feet. Once he had, Gally let go of Baker, having her standing upwards.

"Thank you." Baker whispered to Gally before she rushed back to the hospital. Gally turned to Minho. He sadly shrugged his shoulders.

Gally quickly followed her, nearly tripping a couple of times on some rocks, he wasn't paying attention. He really wasn't focused on the ground at the moment. When Gally and Baker reached her door, they hesitated for a couple moments. Gally took a second look at Baker. Her hair was in a ratted mess, and she appeared to be sweating. Baker was the type to keep herself tidy, today wasn't like that. She seemed rushed. Baker's dark fingers touched the door lightly. He could tell she was scared. She took a deep breath, before she slowly opened the door. Baker quietly entered the room, leaving Gally in the hallway. He closed his eyes.

_It's going to be okay. Amy is going to be fine. _Gally thought, sighing, before he entered the room.

Amy lay on the cot with a couple of pillows to form a comfortable sleep. She slept on her side facing Gally, her chest rising and falling. Baker sat on the bottom of the cot, her hands in her lap. She was hopelessly staring at Amy. He saw her eyes start to water.

"Are you done?" he asked leaning against a nearby wall. She quickly shook her head. Gally sighed, as he sat on the chair next to the bed. Well, Amy called it a bed, but it was always a cot.

* * *

**1st POV (Back into her dreams...)**

I woke up with someone tapping my shoulders. I ignored it. I sat with my knees huddled to my chest, my head in my knees. My arms were wrapped around my legs, blocking me out from all the world. I was comfortable.

"Hey. Wake up." a think accented voice cooed next to me. It wasn't a Lander's vocals. I sighed.

"Go away." I said with a groggy voice, shooing whoever woke me up with my hand.

"You sure shank? Your time in the Slammer is up." the voice called again. I lifted my head, to see Newt standing beside me, on the dirt ground. I rolled my eyes, slightly smiling.

"So Sonya's in next?" I questioned,releasing my arms that were hugging my legs.

"Yea." I heard Sonya sigh. I turned to the Slammer door, where Sonya stood. I could see her in the dim light of the sunset.

"Fine. What time is it?" I asked, slowly pulling myself up.

"Dunno. Probably around seven?" Newt wondered, he shrugged.

"Alrighty then, I guess I'll be in here..." Sonya trailed off, sitting in the unsteady chair. We didn't have a Slammer back in the Land, so this was all new to me . Well, the whole Glade was new to me. It was new to everyone.

"Bye..." I smiled slightly as Newt closed and locked the door with a few swift movements. Sonya could be a pain in the ass, but she never let us down. We started towards that, well, what I heard Alby call it 'Homestead' We walked in silence. I had noticed Newt's limp, again. I didn't want to be rude, so I didn't ask.

We didn't have a Slammer back in the Land. Hell, our only rule was not to leave the Land. Everyone here was so, well, neat. They had rules, they had order. Alby must have been a good leader. Sonya was fair. She was an excellent leader. I doubt we would even be alive if she hasn't calmed us down.

"So, how does it feel to be the first girl to end up in the Slammer?" Newt asked, slightly laughing. I turned to him.

"Hey, don't judge me. She punches my friend, I punch back." I joked.

"Yes, Gally had to pry you off her." He said, sending a smile my way. I giggled.

"Well, she started it." I smirked, skipping a bit.

"Doesn't matter. You hit her." he said, his face turning all serious. I tripped on my feet for second, but quickly caught myself. I shrugged.

"What did you do while I was gone?" I asked holding my hands behind my back. Newt shrugged.

"Well, everyone got the tour, so I'm gonna to have to give you the tour." Newt rolled his eyes.

"Am I that bad?" I asked with a surprisingly, a smile on my face. Newt turned to me.

"So far in my experience, yes. In two days, you have managed to get in the Slammer for breaking the rules," he said pointing back at the Slammer. "stared at people, sassed people, managed to eat that egg salad sandwich without puking all over. So far, you seem pretty bad." Newt finished. I tapped him on the shoulder to look at me.

"Is that bad?" I smirked, raising an eyebrow. Newt just eyed me.

"Nope." He said popping the p.

By then, we had reached homestead, ready for dinner. That stale bread I had for lunch wasn't all that tasty. I entered the kitchen, with Newt behind me.

I got in the long line, just to get a sandwich. And not a very good one either. I frowned as I grabbed the pate, which held a smelly sandwich, an apple, and a couple baby carrots.

"Yummy..." I mumbled sarcastically, grabbing a glass of water. I brought my 'dinner' to the table I sat at yesterday, which once again was empty. I sat down, picking at the sandwich, I honestly had no idea what was in it. I slowly took a bite, as the foul taste flooded my taste-buds. I gagged. Whoever cooked this monstrosity of a sandwich had to be mad. MONSTROSITY? Where on Earth did that come from?

Like yesterday, the Landers were sitting on the grass, shooting glares at me and the Gladers. I once again rolled my eyes. I put my sandwich down, and grabbed my apple. It didn't look so bad. I took a bite, and shrugged my shoulders, letting out a small "hmm.." I suddenly felt a slight tap on my shoulder.

"Hi." Rachel smiled, taking a seat beside me. I took another bite of the apple, slightly waving with my free hand.

"How was this so called 'Slammer'?" she questioned, taking a carrot from my plate.

"Wasn't too bad. I was asleep most of the time, so I really wouldn't know." I replied as Rachel took a bite of the carrot.

"Well, the tour was pure torture. Everyone was rambling questions!" she whispered.

"Not so shy now, are you?" I ask mouth full of the apple.

"I- I'm getting a little comfy." she says, taking another bite of the carrot.

"Good for you." I say sarcastically. I looked back at the Landers, and, once again, they were staring at me. And the Gladers.

"Did you learn anything important?" I ask, returning my gaze back to Rachel. She brought her finger to her temple.

"Nothing much. Everything seems to be where it was in the Land." Rachel frowns.

"Well that's not that exciting..." I mumble, finally taking a bite of the carrots. I shrugged my shoulders. It wasn't too bad.

* * *

**HAGD Hope you enjoyed! I am having a major writers block, I can't seem to think strait with my little sister repeating everything I say, so sorry if the end was a bit plain. Also, thank you soooo much for you follows and favorites! I read some of my chapters, and now I think they are a little ****cliche... But I LOVE them...**


	6. I need to tell you something

**Thanks for reading!**

**I am soooo sorry about the update, three of my relatives, (very, very close ones too) have died in the past month! :( I am having a total meltdown and writers block, so I'm sorry this is short. And my update was so late. DX I'm sorry. I just am hating life right now. I feel soooo bad that you had to wait. And, a lot of my relitaves are Christian, (I turned out to be an ****atheist. I just don't believe in God. Don't judge. Look at my profile if you don't understand.) so it feels weird to go to their funerals. (I love them, why would I not? Plus, it's a tradition.) I'm sorry.**

**SO SORRY.**

**AwesomeGirl: IKR? I have to share with my little sister, I just lock my door so my older sister Lacey won't sneak in and read my diary (I've caught her once or twice!)! XD Thank you so much for your support.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**3rd POV (sorry, like I said, I am having a writer's block, I had something planned for this, and here it is!)**

Amy woke up to the sounds of hushed mumbles, sending echos throughout her ears. It took her a moment to realize who had woken her.

"She won't listen to me. Maybe she'll listen to you." Baker's harsh whispers scolds. Amy's eyes slammed shut, she wanted to hear this.

"Why would she listen to me?" Gally spat.

"Why wouldn't she? For some strange reason, she listens to you." Baker pleaded, and due to the small taps on the ground, Amy assumed she was pacing around the room. Baker had a habit for it.

"How? How am I going to tell Amy that? And yes, Baker, I _have _tried telling her. But whenever I start, I can never finish. The look in her eyes- it just... It kills me." Gally finished.

"Amy is different. She is one of my best friends, and, I just can never deal with the pain. I hate seeing her like this." Gally snapped, Amy could only imagine him shaking his head.

"We all do. I have tried. Multiple times. I want you to try, and this time finish." Baker whispered. There was a silence for a while.

"I- I just-" Gally sighed. Whatever they were talking about, obviously her, Amy wanted to know why. Of course it had to do something. She sat there for a while, while Gally and Baker exchanged small talk. After about 30 minutes or so, Amy began to turn. She yawned startling her friends. She slowly opened her eyes, squinting at the candle light. Amy let out another yawn, as she slowly sat up, receiving eyes full of hope from her friends.

"Amy?" Baker asked in disbelief, as she slowly inched towards Amy. She saw Baker's eyes start to water, as she slowly wrapped her arms around Amy. She heard Baker silently weep in her shoulder, slightly shaking. Amy was aback for a moment, before her arms pulled Baker closer. Baker finally pulled, back, sitting beside Amy. She looked her in the eyes for a moment, before Baker quickly slapped Amy across the face.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Baker shouted, still weeping. Amy sighed.

"I wasn't." She finally mumbled, staring down at the dirt ground. Amy lifted her eyes and looked at Baker. Baker's eyes were closed, and she was breathing slowly. She turned her gaze to Gally, who was sitting in the chair beside her bed. He was staring at the wall, his hands folded in his lap.

"I'll- I'll go get Minho." Baker finally stuttered, slowly raising from the cot. Amy sighed as Baker exited the room, leaving her in complete silence with Gally. 10 minutes passed. 15.

It took her some courage to speak.

"How long was I out?" Amy asked Gally, crossing her arms.

"A while." Was all he said. Amy turned to him.

"How long was 'a while'?" Amy questioned.

"Just- _a while, Amy. _You were asleep for _a while_." Gally spat. That shut Amy up. She could tell just by the way he looked he was furious with her. Well, of course he would be. Why wouldn't he? Sure, Gally could be as Silence filled the room, once again. A minute passed. Two.

"I guess it's just the fact that he died crazy." Amy frowned, laying back down on the cot.

"What do mean?" Gally mumbled.

"He could have gone out in a more humanly way. He died insane. And that just-" She trailed off, a sigh escaping her lips. She closed her eyes and shook her head before finishing her sentence. "it just kills me. It's not the fact that he's gone. It's not that I'm never gonna see him again. It's that he died insane. He died surrounded by inhuman Cranks, most likely wanting to bite off his fingernails." Amy finished. She turned her head to face Gally.

"I think that's what kills me." she whispered. Gally nodded his head.

Amy never told anyone that. Not even Baker. It was something she never even thought about telling anyone. She knew Baker would just explode with anger and tell her the same words she said over, and over and over again. "Get over him." Honestly, Amy was. She didn't need him to know she was loved, or needed. Just knowing he went out so- inhumanly, it made Amy want to vomit.

"Amy," a voiced cooed from the door. She turned her head to find Thomas, leaning against the doorway.

"there's something I need to tell you."

* * *

**Again, I am SO sorry.**


End file.
